


Sekret

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [66]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Angst, Drabble, Love, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Ta jedna tajemnica...Prompt 66. "Sekret"





	Sekret

          Stiles dawał sobie sprawę, że w watasze nie ma sekretów. Biorąc pod uwagę jak blisko siebie byli, to niemal nie do zrobienia. Dlatego nie wiedział jak udało mu się tak długo zachować swoją tajemnicę. Z wyczulonymi zmysłami wilkołaki powinni wyczuć, że coś jest nie tak. I może wolałby, w końcu wyzbyć się tego sekretu...  
          Jednak patrząc na Dereka nie chciał sam siebie okłamywać. Nie miał szans, będąc marnym nastolatkiem, ani teraz, kilka lat później. Taki mężczyzna, nie zwracał uwagi na marnych ludzi. Może dlatego wszyscy udawali, że nie widzą jego zauroczenia. Lepiej kochać z boku, niż być wykluczonym za zawsze...


End file.
